


MischievousShota: Mommy/Son Impregnation Compilation

by SlyAdam



Series: MischievousShota Tumblr Short Story Archives [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Pseudo-Incest, birth (non-graphic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: This is a compilation of Tumblr short porn stories which all have a mommy/son theme...All of these are entirely fictional - and all of them are dirty and explicit. All were originally posted on Tumblr as 'captions' of sorts to naughty pictures.I have decided to compile most of the stories here based on their themes.I've written more of these and more longer ones. I wrote them for myself. All involve a hot mommy or stepmommy in some way.If you hate porn, do not read. If you hate incest, do not read. There will be no tolerance for morons.Other than that, enjoy.





	1. Learning With Stepmommy in the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> A young boy learns all about sex with in the bathtub with his stepmom...

I’d never been bothered by the fact I was adopted, or that I had no dad in my life. The woman I called my mother gave me everything I could’ve wanted. At first, I did find it a little weird that she always bathed with me each evening, without any clothes on at all. I’d thought you weren’t supposed to look at naked ladies, yet my mom liked to hug me and press me up against her wet, naked body. My head was right in her boobs, too. They were so soft. As a very young boy, I’d wondered what they were there for and why I didn’t have them. 

More fascinating to me was: why did she have some sort of hole, not a penis like me? She’d smiled the first time I’d got an erection in the bath with her, then turned around and presented her backside to me. ‘When your dick gets all hard, just come tell me. You have to put it inside mommy’s hole!’ I’d put a hand on my penis and tried to do what she said. I got it right eventually. Moaning, she told me to push my dick in and out. I did as she asked.

Eventually, the most amazing feeling in the world happened in my penis. I fell forward onto my mom, my hands on her bum, which felt big and slippery pressed up against me.

‘Thank you, sweetie… that made mommy feel so good!’ she said. I responded in kind. After I took my penis out, I noticed there was some white stuff leaking out of her hole. She said that came from my penis, and was what caused the amazing feeling. It was meant to go inside her hole, she said. I nodded as we got back to cleaning, and she generously scrubbed over my entire body. She even put her mouth on my penis, saying she was ‘just cleaning it off’. 

That was only the first time. From that day forward, we did it every night. Every night, we’d get into the bath, and mommy would get me to put my dick in what she called her ‘pussy’, until I let out the white stuff inside her. She called me her cute little man, and kept telling me to ‘cum’ inside her. I realised after a while she was talking about the white stuff.

I noticed something one day, after I let out my cum inside her. It had been months since the first time I’d ‘came’ inside her. It hadn’t been easy for me to see, since I was always behind my mom when I put my penis in her, but her boobs had gotten bigger. She turned around, and I noticed something else. Her belly was poking out a little bit. I asked her why, hoping she wasn’t just fat.

‘That’s because I have a baby inside me.’ she said.

‘A baby?’ I said, as mom leaned down to clean my dick with her mouth. ‘How did it get in there?’

‘I made it. You helped me. It’s a little hard to understand, but don’t worry, I’m sure it will be a really cute baby!’

I did a lot of thinking about that. She made a baby? Oh well. I didn’t mind. We kept doing the thing where I came inside her – she eventually told me it was called sex – while the baby kept growing. We tried a few different positions, too.

‘Come on, sweetie, suck on mommy’s tits!’ she’d demanded of me, pushing me down into the bath water. She lowered her pussy onto my dick, giving me that now familiar warm, tight feeling. I started sucking on her boobies like a baby would, and eventually some milk came out! It tasted really good. I wrapped my arms around my mom, putting my hands on her bare ass. Her now very big belly was pressed up against me. The baby wouldn’t mind us doing this, would it? I shot my cum upwards into her pussy as more milk spurted into my mouth.

Eventually, mom’s tummy got huge. I liked it, I’m not sure why. One day, when we were having sex in the bath, mom said something weird.

‘Cum inside me! Ahhh…. cum in my womb, all over our baby! Ahhhhh….’ I did as she asked, for what must surely have been the 300th time. ‘Oh, sweetie… mommy loves you…’

‘Wait a second, mom.’

‘Hm?’

‘You said it’s our baby. I was thinking- I mean, I’m fine with just you, but don’t babies usually have a dad?’

‘Yes, sweetie, your cum made the baby.’ she said matter-of-factly. She spread her swollen pussy with two fingers, letting some of my cum leak out of her pregnant pussy.

‘What?’ Wait, so I’m the baby’s dad?’

‘Yes, in a couple of days you’ll be a daddy!’ she pressed a finger to my lips. ‘But don’t tell anyone. People shouldn’t find out about us.’

‘Okay.’

A few days later, she told me to fetch a pair of scissors before our evening bath. She started to lay down in the bath, then she started pushing. It took a while, but eventually our baby came out of her. 

Our relationship never really changed, and my mom still wants sex almost every single day. This has happened every year for a while, now. I cum inside her a lot, she grows a baby in her belly, then she squeezes the baby out of her pussy in the bath. 

I don’t think I ever want to stop making babies with her. She said that one day we’ll have to, but that one of ‘our girls’ could take over. For now, I’ve already helped her make five cute little babies. I can’t wait to cum inside her some more and make her belly huge again.


	2. Making Babies When Daddy's Not Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seducing a stepson from a female perspective...

As I saw my husband’s car drive away, I headed to my stepson’s room. ‘Hey, baby,’ I said, ‘you ready to go again?’

‘Okay, mom.’ He paused the game he was playing, standing up off his chair. I worked fast, dropping his boxers and underpants to get him prepared. I began to suck on and play with his cock, wanting to get right to business.

I loved my stepson very much, obviously. Even when I first married his father, I thought he was the most adorable kid I could ask for. He didn’t at all mind having a new, hot young mommy… at least, that’s what I liked to think!

As I started deepthroating his immature cock with vigor, I thought back on what led to this. His father had popped the question again, earlier in the day… ‘no honey’, I’d said, ‘I’m still not pregnant.’

Him being his age and me being mine, we were trying to get started on making the big family we’d always wanted. Not that I’d told him, but I’d been knocked up twice during high school. I’d gotten quite addicted to the feeling of cum inside me… usually from virgin younger boys. Boys at that age are absolutely brimming with fertile sperm, eager and willing to knock up ovulating women.

My stepson was no exception, I thought as I climbed onto his bed, on my hands and knees. I strongly suspected his father was no longer fecund, though we hadn’t gone to a doctor to confirm it. Not that it mattered, since I already had a solution.

‘Just shoot it all inside mommy’s pussy.’ My stepson’s cock was always a joy to take inside me. He’d thrust enthusiastically, usually getting me to cum at least once. The best part was listening to his cute moans as he gyrated back and forth. I told him he was lucky, that none of the other boys in his class would be getting action like this.

The real best part was what came at the end. I could feel it – the individual spurts of warm, white liquid I desired so much, filling me up. He always shot so much into his mommy’s womb. ‘Good job, sweetie,’ I said, ‘you’re being a big help to mommy!’

As it turns out, that wasn’t a lie. I found out the following week that my stepson had impregnated me. He didn’t seem to feel strongly about the news… he just wanted to know if he could keep ‘putting his boy bits’ inside me. 

How could I say no? I continued having sex with my stepson while my belly swelled up with his baby. I didn’t stop at seven, eight, or nine months. I did have to take a little break to give birth to his baby, though. So far, my only regret is my stepson not being there to witness the birth of his child. 

That won’t be a problem this time around. After taking his hot, juvenile loads every day, my little boy has knocked me up again. My husband hasn’t clued in at all – of course the baby would resemble his eldest son. 

I intend to have a baby once every year until my stepson moves out. I suspect he’ll realise I made him into a daddy at some point… but after everything that’s happened, is that really going to be a problem?


	3. My Two Mommies and the High School Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy impregnates his 'lesbian' moms, who then set their eyes on their little boy's high school bully...
> 
> This is among my longer stories.

There was only one time I thought having two moms was weird. It occurred to me that I’d never seen them kiss, or even hug each other at all. Why was that? If anything, they seemed like best friends, not a married couple.

At first, I thought nothing of it. Mom and Mommy did everything I wanted, and they kissed me and hugged me every day… that made sense. They’d adopted me, their only child, so they had lots of love to give me. But why did they never touch each other?

Well, they approached me on a birthday of mine, a significant one… and they got me to get into their bed.

‘We want to have some more babies,’ said Mom.

‘You can help us, can’t you?’ asked Mommy. ‘We really want to give you some brothers and sisters.’

I nodded. I would do anything for my Mommies, even if it made me nervous. They got on their hands and knees, side by side on the bed, and showed me their butts. They asked me to have sex with both of them. I asked why, but they told me not to worry about it. Mom and Mommy said they would take care of everything, and I just had to help them make babies.

I had a decent idea of what to do, but the experience was unbelievable for my young mind and inexperienced body. I came countless times into their pussies, my immature sperm soaking their wombs as I collapsed forward. I did whatever Mom and Mommy asked. I made an effort to feel their large, beautiful boobs, but often found myself ignoring everything but my own frenzied thrusting. Had they planned this? Maybe this was why they’d really adopted me. That made a lot of sense.

They were amused by my stamina, and how much cum I shot into them. My inexperience hadn’t affected my output, at least not negatively – hot, juvenile spunk leaked out of their holes and onto my bed. They giggled at each other, wiggling their big butts at me… I had the thought that I wanted to see them covered in cum, but right then, I was all out.

This became our routine every day when I got off the school bus. Sometimes they would greet me in clothes that left their nipples exposed for me to do what I wanted with them. I loved them so much. My brain at that age had been obsessed with boobs above all else, and now Mom and Mommy were giving me unrestricted access. I sucked on them like a baby would, although my Mommies said they’d never had milk.

‘Once we get pregnant with your babies, these will get milk in them. Then, when you suck on our tits, you can drink it!’ said Mom, holding her big boobs. 

‘Imagine how we’ll look with dark nipples and baby-filled bellies! I’ve wanted this for so long, baby.’ Said Mommy. Words like that made me hard… I already was by that point, though. On that day, like any another, I pumped as much sperm as my mommies asked for, as deep inside them as they liked.

I did have a question on the day they told me I’d got both of them pregnant. ‘What are people going to say, though? Lots of kids in my grade at school don’t even have sex, and none of them have had their own babies!’

‘It’s ok, sweetie, nobody will ever know. ’

‘Are you sure?’

Mom and Mommy smiled at me, in a way that always put me at ease. ‘You still can’t tell anybody at all. We could get in very big trouble if anybody knew we made you a Daddy! Just call the babies your two little brothers.’

I got into exactly that mindset, while their tummies grew round with my baby brothers. We didn’t stop our after-school routine, of course, especially when my Mommies got milk, just like they said they would!

Not much changed after I helped them give birth to my little brothers. It was an easy lie to keep up with my school friends. As they promised, Mom and Mommy did most of the caring for the two babies. I did love to play with them sometimes, and give them hugs. They were really cute babies. Most of the time, I forgot how I was really related to them. 

+++

While my life was going pretty good, one particular problem started up early that year. The way the locker system was set up at our school meant that we didn’t have lockers near people of the same year level. That was how I met a particular girl.

She was a senior, far taller than me, with frizzy blonde hair and boobs that bulged against her clothes. They were every bit as impressive as Mom and Mommy’s.

Not that it mattered. She hated me. She’d follow me around and harass me, calling me a shortie, and poking me all the time. It started to happen every single day, and she always had a random bitch… sorry, a random girl or two to back her up. They just stood around and smiled, though. They never really said or did much.

After a few weeks of this, I thought it best to tell a teacher… but then I thought my Mommies would probably want to know. I told them during one of our after-school breeding sessions.

They frowned as I explained, but then they turned to each other. ‘I think this bitch sounds like a womb that needs to be claimed!’ said Mom.

‘Yes,’ Mommy agreed, moaning contentedly as I shot another load of cum into her. ‘I think she needs a very long, fulfilling lesson.’ She turned to me. ‘Don’t worry, baby. Your mommies will take care of everything.’

Reliable as always, I returned to school the next day to see no sign of the older blonde girl. After going about the school day as normal and in better spirits, I returned home. That was where my Mommies had a surprise.

‘In the bedroom, sweetie!’ they called as I came in. I did a bit of a double take when I entered Mom and Mommy’s room. Laying down on their bed was the bully girl from school. She had her hands tied together with some pink ribbon or something, a blindfold over her eyes, and one of Mommy’s toys in her pussy. Mommy was pushing it in and out. I noticed most of all that she’d been completely stripped off – her school uniform lay in a pile on the floor.

‘Hi sweetie,’ said Mommy, ‘we found that nasty girl you mentioned!’

‘You should’ve mentioned she was smoking hot, too. This bitch is built for breeding!’ said Mom with an evil smirk.

I immediately chewed the two of them out. Sure, she was hot, but they couldn’t just tie her up like this and put stuff in her! All of us would get in so much trouble. 

But the girl put my concerns to rest. ‘N-No, I’m here to apologise!’ she spread her legs open, ‘I-I only followed you around because… because I thought you were really cute!’ I told her that made absolutely no sense. I wasn’t sure she’d heard me at first, on account of all the moaning, but then she responded: ‘Remember h-how I was poking you all the time… I just wanted to touch you! My bitch friends would never have let me hear the end of it if I a-admitted I liked you. They all have boyfriends who are in college, while I liked a younger boy!’

I shook my head, then told her I thought she hated me, but I would accept her apology. My mommies made a ‘tsk-tsk’ noise. ‘I think she needs a proper punishment, baby boy.’ said Mom, ‘take off those pants and bring that cock over here!’

I saw no reason to disobey. I removed my clothes while my Mommies took off the bully girl’s blindfold. I didn’t take long to get an erection at the sight of her shaved pussy… Mom and Mommy had foreplay covered. They removed the toy from the girl’s gaping hole, and I inserted my cock instead.

I wouldn’t last as long as usual. She was tighter than my Mommies, who began to talk. ‘Baby, you’ve gotta cum deep inside her and get her pregnant!’

‘Pregnant in high school, that’s what this bitch will be. Too bad – shouldn’t have been rude to our boy!’

‘Wha… wha?’ The bully girl could hardly speak as I pumped in and out of her, kneading her large breasts and kissing all across her body. ‘I… I can’t! I’ll graduate with a big belly…’

‘You know you’d love it.’ said Mommy, ‘you’d be welcome, of course, to move in with us… You’re younger than us two, after all. Our little boy needs a fresher, more fertile breeding bitch!’

As if on cue, the girl and I came at the same time. She clamped down on my cock, while I sprayed ropes of cum into her womb. As I sent as much as seed as I could to knock her up with my child, I couldn’t help but think to myself… _apology accepted. _

The rest of the year proceeded pretty much as I’d expected. My mommies were both happy to be pregnant with two more baby brothers.. . but they were a little bit ahead of the new girl. She stopped following me around at school, although we did like to fuck in secret during lunchtime.

She’d never been pregnant before, so she had to come over every day after school for me to deal with her hormones – an activity always involving my dick, and usually my Mommies and their toys. They sure gave her a workout, even with her low-hanging pregnant belly and inexperienced womb.

My mommies called her the bitch, but I took to calling her my girlfriend. She took us up on our offer once she graduated high school, and gave birth to my baby at home a few days later. I certainly wasn’t short on big, milky breasts to suck whenever I pleased… I wasn’t short on baby brothers or sisters either.

And I never will be. My ‘girlfriend’ is now a full-time babymaker, and carer to every baby in the house. She’s a natural at it, which is good, since it gives Mom and Mommy the time to go to work. I’m pretty happy with how everything is going, but I do wonder how many babies I’m going to have between my three wonderful ladies.


	4. Making Mommy Milky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A son loves his mommy's milky breasts and babies he puts in her...

My mommy always liked to help me relax at the end of the day. It started with me sucking on her boobies like I used to when I was a little baby. They weren’t super big to begin with, but I loved to lick her nipples and make her moan quietly. Mommy seemed to have quite a bit of fun, but I told her I was sad she had no milk for me to drink. She hugged me close and squished me into her boobs.

‘Don’t worry, baby, we can fix that, soon… I’ll just have a talk with your Daddy about it.’

From that day, she’d play with my boy bits every time I got home from school. I loved it when she started to suck on my penis, while I sat and did my homework or played games. She made me feel so amazing, especially when I shot the white stuff that she called ‘cum’. She even said we could do more stuff if I kept it a secret from everybody. I didn’t really get why, but I knew it would be best to listen to my Mommy.

After we did this for a few weeks, she got on my bed and took all her clothes off. ‘Come on, baby, put it inside me. Knock your mommy up so my titties can get bigger!’

I did what she asked and shot my cum inside her girl bits. She was so wet, and she squeezed me a lot. We didn’t get to do it for very long… but that was only the first time. We did it when I got out of bed, when I got home from school, and in the shower or before bed. I got a bit sore sometimes, but it felt so fantastic to shoot my cum inside my Mommy. She would usually cuddle me and let me suck on her boobies some more, every time we were done.

I got her pregnant with a baby. She said we’d be treating it just like a little brother or sister. It was weird coming home from school and seeing her belly swelling up more every day. Her boobs really did start to get bigger, and once she was really starting to have a bulging tummy… she finally had some milk for me to drink! She said I’d have to share it with my baby when she came out, but I could hardly hear her. I was too busy licking and loving her sweet tits and the liquid leaking out of them. It was just like I was a baby again!

Well, not completely. One day when she was huge, she told me that something in her had broken… I got worried for a moment, but she told me this was supposed to happen. She pushed a little baby girl out from her tummy, with me there to help her along. Mommy had her own amazing feeling a few times while squeezing my little sister out… surely that’s not supposed to happen? I didn’t question it, though. Mommy knew best.

In fact, I was perfectly eager one day, sucking on Mommy’s boobs next to my little sister, when she asked me to make another baby in her. She bent over the table, and I was kind of surprised at how good her little bits looked, and how her butt had gotten bigger. She was so pretty. I made sure to squirt out as much cum into her as she asked for. 

When she told me she had a second baby in her, she liked getting me to do other things with my cum. I shot it all out over her boobies, or on her butt, both of which were getting even thicker. Once her belly was big again, she got me to cum on it – she said she liked to be ‘marked’ as the breeding, birthing slut she was. 

I didn’t totally understand what she meant, but she certainly seemed to enjoy pushing out a second baby more than she should’ve. She kept telling me I didn’t have to worry, which was good. I just had to treat the girls as my two little sisters. They sure were cute. They loved to cuddle with me, too, but not in the same way I did with Mommy…

The third baby she had from me was a boy, and I think that was when her titties started to look amazing. They were probably twice as big and squishy to when they were before I put the first baby inside her. Daddy tells me to keep up the good work… he doesn’t talk to me about the whole thing much, and says it’s Mommy’s job to work it all out. He did say that he couldn’t make the babies himself, though, so it was my job to do it every year. I didn’t tell any of my friends at school that I was making lots of babies, or that my Mommy was squeezing them out of her, doing it more and more easily with each passing year. I didn’t even tell my grandparents. 

She always has a few orgasms while she gives birth… I did learn more and more about how to have fun with Mommy as time went on. My first two sisters started wanting to join in with us, too, once they saw Mommy and their big ‘brother’ doing things. I was all ready to teach them how to have fun, but Mommy said they’d have to wait until they were older… oh well. My Mommy always knows best.

Later, when I moved out of home, Mommy sent me pictures of her playing with herself, her belly huge and swollen with the most recent child I’d given her… she and Daddy say they’re happy with the ten that I’ve given them, now, plus the one still growing in Mommy. They’re all cute, beautiful kids that look like their Mommy or their big brother. I like to tease Mommy nowadays about how naughty she was, taking advantage of me like that so often… I’m not serious, of course. I don’t regret anything when I see how cute all the kids are, and how happy Daddy is to have so many to raise. They have an arrangement where the kids are told I’m their real father once they reach a certain age. All the ones who’ve found out so far have been overjoyed.

Two of my little girls have reached that age, and are now saying they want to move in with me and do nothing but give birth to lots of babies, and get even bigger tits than their Mommy. Another one of our girls is too young, but wants to join her big sisters anyway… I know as their big brother and biological father I should say no… but could I? What can I say to cute, eager girls who want my cum inside them, and everywhere on their body, who want me to make their bellies grow huge, who want to start making milk and be baby factories right away? Mommy’s getting older, now, but the girls could have many more years of babymaking than our Mommy ever had. Just imagine how many they could pop out by the time they’re the age Mommy is now… 

I’m so proud of my little sisters… my big girls, more like. I wouldn’t be surprised if my days of creating pregnant bellies are not close to over, yet…


End file.
